


Remedy

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: French Kissing [2]
Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pre-Relationship, flatmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: Athos has no luck in love and d'Artagnan tries to cheer him up.





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelgiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelgiraffe/gifts).

> Prompt (hot chocolate in August) by the Giraffe. I'm not sure this is what you had in mind but this is what you get.;)

“What’s up, buttercup?”

_ “Life sucks.” _

“That bad?”

_ “He stood me up.” _

D’Artagnan curses under his breath. In less than a month Athos had four (four!!!) disastrous first (and last) dates and now he’s been stood up. Why?! D’Artagnan can’t comprehend it—Athos is a gentle, patient and sensible guy of high intelligence. Sometimes he is given to melancholy and he likes to drown his sorrows in alcohol but all in all, any guy would be lucky to have him. Or at least, that’s d’Artagnan’s opinion.

“I’m so sorry. Where are you now?”

_ “Nowhere. Just wandering. Going around… Walking the streets...” _

“Okay, listen, why don’t you head home?”

_ “Dunno. Maybe I’ll grab a beer first—” _

“No, listen,  _ listen _ ! Go home; my shift is almost over, I’ll join you soon. Okay?” No answer. “I’ll bring something to drink.”

_ “Okay.” _

D’Artagnan sighs. “See you soon, okay?”

_ “Okay. Bye, baby face." _

Now that’s better. If Athos is calling him by his special nickname (special because if anyone else called him baby, their noses would meet d’Artagnan fists), it isn’t a lost case.

Tossing his apron into the laundry basket, d’Artagnan shots a resigned look towards the diner. He was planning to ask out the cute guy who dines at the Red Dovecot every single weekday and who has a very high opinion of d’Artagnan’s ratatouille. Maybe one day they’ll make a nice couple... but cute guy just has to wait a bit longer for that day.

***

Arriving home, d’Artagnan finds Athos curled up on the couch but at least there is no beer in sight. Good.

“Hey, buttercup, look what I’ve brought!”

A year ago, when he spotted Aramis’ advertisement ( _ “Three jolly guys are looking for a flatmate.” _ ), d’Artagnan didn’t expect to become Athos’ doctor in attendance when it came to the matters of the heart. Yet here he stands, with a bar of chocolate in his pocket and two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

“That’s not beer,” Athos grunts.

“I was aiming for something more like  _ ‘Hot chocolate! Yay!’  _ but it will do for now. At least you’re still perceptive.”

“It’s the middle of August.”

“Very perceptive, indeed.” He thrusts one cup into Athos’ hand. “Hot chocolate is a remedy in every season. Drink up, buttercup!”

Athos takes a sip and, judging by his grimace, burns his tongue.

“Thanks, baby face. Just the way I like it: scorching hot, spicy with a pinch of cinnamon, and topped with heartbreak. Mmmm.”

D’Artagnan plops down next to him.

“Come on, one asshole can’t break your heart, can he?”

“No but five can.” Another sip. “Maybe I’m destined to die alone.”

“You’re being overdramatic.”

“I’m not—”

“Hush, you drama queen. I’ve got the perfect cure for everything.” D’Artagnan puts his cup on the table, then fishes out his phone and starts tapping on it. “You need to dance it out of your system.” He presses play on his phone and music fills the room. “Come on!  _ I believe in miracles… _ It’s Hot Chocolate!” Ignoring his protests, d’Artagnan drags Athos from the couch, emphasizing his determination by swinging his hips. “Shake that butt! Yeah, that’s it!  _ Since you came along/You sexy thing!  _ Hey, sing with me!”

***

When Porthos and Aramis get home that night, they see Athos sprawled out comfortably on the couch with d’Artagnan sitting on top of him and hand-feeding him a chocolate bar.

“What do you think” Aramis whispers “will they ever figure out that they should be bumming each other?”

Porthos watches d’Artagnan smear chocolate on his own nose, coaxing a smile from Athos, and whispers back,

“These two? Never.”


End file.
